Royal Precure!
Royal Pretty Cure (ロイヤルプリキュアRoiyaru Purikyua) is CureKanade's fifth fan series. The theme is Prince, Princesses and Fairytales. Plot Royal Precure! Episodes In Royal Academy there are two girls called Satare and Mizuko who were born as princesses and were sent to Royal Academy to learn how to be Princesses. But on their first day of Royal Academy two mascots along with this ugly witch appeared and the witch turned everything into chaos. The mascots called Slipper and Bracelet gave a device called the Princess Perfume to the girls which turned them into Pretty Cure. Will they transform and save all young princes and princesses from harm and find the third and final Cure? Characters Pretty Cure Satare Misuki/Cure Tiara- Satare in a clumsy but a beautiful princess and everybody thinks she will never be able to make it to the final year but Mizuko, Himeko and a boy named Hiro thinks she will. She can't dance very well but is training and she is really energectic. But she can be quiet which is usually in her favourite lesson Cooking. As Cure Tiara she elegant and kind and thinks all villains has a kind heart underneath. She has blonde hair as Satare and Cure Tiara. She is usually always seen wearing her school uniform with black thigh length stocking with magenta slip on shoes. She became a Cure with Mizuko and her theme color is pink and she has a crush on Hiro. Her power is Love. Mizuko Ganu/Cure Gown- Mizuko is Satare's best friend and is always encouraging Satare with anything she is bad at. She became friends with Himeko in episode 10 along with Satare and she is also energectic but not clumsy. She is elegant as herself and as Cure Gown and freaked out when Satare became Cure Tiara because she wasn't like herself. She has dark blue curly hair as herself and light blue hair as Cure Gown. She usually always seen wearing her school uniform with dark blue mary janes. She became a Cure with Satare and her theme color is blue. Her power is Hope. Himeko Buromu/Cure Princess- Himeko first appeared in episode 8 but never became a Cure till episode 20. She became friends with Satare, Mizuko and Hiro in episode 10 and is quiet and never gets anything wrong. She is also elegant and is kind of stuck up about herself. She has dark purple hair with a fringe like Miyuki and has light purple hair as Cure Princess. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform with lilac coloured slip on shoes. Her theme color is purple and her power is Happiness. Mascots Bracelet- Bracelet first appeared in episode 1 with Slipper because they were being chased by the witch Rina and found Satare and Mizuko who became Pretty Cure. Bracelet is Satare's mascot and lives in her dorm. She is a pink mouse with a bracelet around its neck. Slipper- Slipper first appeared in episode 1 with Bracelet because they were being chased by the witch Rina and found Satare and Mizuko who became Pretty Cure. Slipper is Mizuko's mascot and lives in her dorm. He is a blue mouse with a crown on his head. Ring- Ring appeared in episode 18 because he was worried about his brother and sister. He also wanted to find his Pretty Cure partner. He is Himeko's mascot and lives and her dorm. Before he met Himeko he lived in Satare's dorm. He is a purple mouse and wears a ring on his paw. Villains Master- The King of the Underworld and nobody knows his name. He wants the Royal Ring so he can make Prince and Princesses never have a happy ending again. He has to be awaked to do this though. Rina- She is the witch who was first seen chasing Bracelet and Slipper for the Royal Ring that she would give to her master so they can take over the world and make prince and princesses never have happy ending. Her color is green and she has witch powers and make any sort of monsters. She is also based of the witch from Snow White like Majorina from Smile Precure! but she is practically always seen in her younger form. In episode 1 she was seen in her ugly form. Beast- He appeared in episode 5 but made an appearance in front of the Cures in episode 10. He looks like the Beast from Beauty and the Beast but is uglier and meaner. His theme color is Brown and uses this black pendant to make monsters appear. Usura- She first appeared in episode 15 and she is based of Ursula from My Little Mermaid. Her theme color is dark purple and controls the power of water and makes underwater monsters with her black pendant. She also youngest of the trio at 14 years old. Drago- Like Joker from Smile Precure! he orders the three around to do stuff for him and only battled in episode 25, 29, 37, 47, 48 and 49. His theme color is red, yellow, blue and black. Items Princess Perfume- The girls transformation device and they shout out Royal Princess Cures Change! Royal Ring- It is a ring that the villains are looking for and so are the Cures. It can grant you a wish like give all princes and princesses a happy ending or give every one in the world a terrible end. Royal Sword- Its the upgrade weapon for their group attack Precure Holy Charge! and also for their powerful group attack Precure Royal Holy Charge! Category:Fan Series Category:User: CureKanade Category:FairyTale Thematic Fanseries Category:LunarSolar